The production of electricity by wind energy has been considered as one of the technological alternatives in faster development in the world.
As operational cost falls and environment-related concerns grow, more and more countries are choosing non-pollutant, renewable power plants.
The wind energy, in particular, is generated by large wind generators comprising a vertical structure on whose top is placed at least one horizontal axis wind turbine, which can be composed by one, two, three or multiple blades.
Currently, there is an increasing world-wide trend of installing this type of power plant by governmental programs. This way, organizations, industry and service companies assume each time more interest in the wind energy as an attractive investment as well as a solution for the energy issues in the future.
However, the wind turbine rotor blades have large dimensions and peculiar geometry, demanding special conditions for logistics, which may include steps such as handling, transporting and storing said blades. Furthermore, those conditions must provide protection and costs reduction besides complying with international transportation regulations.
In the background art, there are many devices developed aiming at satisfactorily solving the mentioned problems of the wind turbine rotor blades logistics viability due to their singular geometry.
For example, International Publication no WO02083523A1 relates to a transportation method and a package system for transporting a set of large longitudinal items such as blades for wind turbine or a tower for a wind turbine. When transporting wind turbine blades, a tip of one blade and a root of a second blade are packed together
The International Publication no WO03076307A1 describes a modular extendable container system for transporting wind turbine rotor blades, being the root portion of each blade connected to a respective outer most end portion of the container or, alternatively, a single blade accommodated.